Disorientated, the after.
by FantasousFaye
Summary: hi again. this cb is about Spike living after the big battle with Vicious. the title doesnt really reflect the story. any sugestions 4 a new 1, suggest it though the review.Fayex Spike. please read!!!!!! please! ch. 1 is up.


Disclaimer: sorry, but I don't own cowboy bebop, or any of the characters, or pretend to. So sad, I know.  
  
  
  
The after life. Live it and love it.  
  
Rated PG- 13 for course language, sexual situations, and suggestive dialogue.  
  
By: Fantasious Faye.  
  
  
  
Session 1: Regret.  
  
  
  
Spike looked at his non moving body that lay on the ground before him, and wondered if he was really dead, or if it was all another dream, like the one he lived before. Then, he saw a white light that blinded him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"315 in progress, two down, one alive, recorded. Get a chopper out here FAST!" a local cop said though the mob of Red Dragon members. He then tried to give C.P.R to one of the lifeless bodies until the chopper got to the scene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"he will be alright, Mr. Black…" said a doctor calmly, but Jet interrupted him.  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"yeah, positive. He is already out of his coma, and ready to leave. He asked us to call you. Of course you have to sign some papers, you can go to the front for that later."  
  
"fine. What room?"  
  
"751." The doctor replied, as cool as ice, and Jet walked off to find Spike.  
  
  
  
  
  
"you ready to go, Spike?" Jet said in a gruff voice. "you owe me for the bill, you know…."  
  
"yep, I assumed that much. Fine." Spike said, knowing that he would never pay Jet the money. "where's Faye? You would think she would want to make sure I was alright by now."  
  
"Lay off her. She left after you did, and I had to beg her to come back. She would of done something terrible to her self, or/and others."  
  
"what, get some real clothes?" Spike finished as Faye walked though Spike's hospital room door. 'oh, good, she didn't hear me' Spike thought, knowing Faye would knock him out for mocking her feelings.  
  
"we GENTLEMEN ready?" Faye ask, looking a little delusional.  
  
"yep." Jet said.  
  
"where you going, Faye?" Spike asked surprising himself, and Jet.  
  
"to get some REAL clothes." She replied, and walked slowly out the door, leaving Spike amazed that she didn't kill him.  
  
"what is up with Faye?" Spike asked Jet, who shook his head.  
  
"Faye has been worried sick about you, ya know. You need to treat her with respect. She has changed a lot since you went away. She trusted you, and you left her, us. To her, you are now slime. You better watch out…" Jet told him with a frown. "I am going to go check you out, and pay the bills. Come meet me out side when your ready, and remember what I said."  
  
With that Jet left an surprised Spike alone, again…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Spike sat alone on the couch, wising 'BIG SHOT' was still running, he began to let his thoughts wander to Faye. 'she is actually depending on her self, and catching bounties alone. It is amazing, maybe Jet is right…" Spike thought, as Jet called dinner. It had only been a week since he had been back, and he was now couch ridden because of the bullets that had entered his legs during the fight to Vicious. 'wish I were dead. I should of died.  
  
"id rather live in Julia's world, then with out her in mine…  
  
on that midnight train to heaven  
  
she was a super star, but she didn't get far."  
  
  
  
'how can I live with out her? In this continuing dream that has proven to truly be, never ending.'  
  
"I SAID DINNER IS READY!" Jet hollered, causing Spike to leave that droopy state of mind that wasn't like him at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"hey, Faye.." Spike said as Faye passed his door way. "I'm sorry for what I said in the hospital. You have changed. I am also sorry," Spike concluded loosing almost ALL his pride. "for leaving to fight Vicious. But, I had to end his games."  
  
"fine. Thanks." Was all Faye said as she walked to her room.  
  
"now, was that soooo hard, mister macho man?" Jet asked Spike, whose eyebrow twitched.  
  
  
  
  
  
'wow, Spike actually apologized. To ME. Now that is hard to believe. I guess I should forgive him. But the ass left. But he had to. Dumbass pride."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did u like? Oh, and the song: 'midnight train to Georgia' is by a singer, I cant remember her name, but I do NOT own the song.  
  
Please R&R, and read my other three stories. Thankiees!!! I will write more tomorrow, and I will finish my other two stories later, tomorrow! Bye! 


End file.
